


Pretty Bitchin'

by Kneeshee



Series: Southside's Gems [3]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Bullying, F/F, F/M, On Hiatus, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Southside's Gems, Southside's Serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: Almost nine years ago, a small girl had been abandoned in front of a biker's bar.And in that bar was her new family that took her in and raised her as one of their own.Now at sixteen, Emilia Amber Blair has to tackle her sexuality, her crush on one of her bestfriends, and the fact that her place as the future leader of the Serpents was in jeopardy.Pretty Bitchin', don't you think?





	Pretty Bitchin'

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about this universe or see snippets of what I planned or just didn’t or will probably not make it into the story....
> 
> Join me on my discord server.
> 
> https://discord.gg/5ejGpQ

* * *

draped in gems with men and women draped over me

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> You can speak with the author or any members of the Gems on tumblr at [ @southsidesgems ]


End file.
